In general, a guitar is a sort of plucked string instruments which make sounds when a user plucks the strings with the fingers. Nowadays, there are various kinds of guitars, such as acoustic guitars, electric guitars, base guitars and so on, according to the number of strings and structures to make sounds. The guitar generally includes a body, a neck and a head. The neck has a finger board, and strings which cross the head, the neck and the finger board are arranged on the neck.
Because various design elements including various forms, colors, marks, images and ornaments are applied to such a guitar, it may serve as a selection element for purchase guitars to guitar players or greatly serve as a performance art element to viewers. Such design elements and various manufacturing methods for applying the design elements to guitars have been developed.
A binding line, which is formed surrounding the body periphery of a guitar, out of the design elements is formed through the steps of forming a stepped jaw along the body periphery, inserting a top purfling and a side purfling into the stepped jaw according to their positions and inserting a binding band between the top purfling and the side purfling.
In relation with the above technique, Korean Patent No. 10-0336707 discloses a guitar body and method for manufacturing the same. The method for manufacturing a guitar body includes the steps of: forming a binding groove at the periphery of a front panel and the periphery of an acoustic opening of a guitar body or at a part needing a pattern; burying and binding a binding cell formed of a plurality of arrayed and layered ABS resin bands, which are colorless or have various colors, on the binding groove; grinding the surface of the body where the binding cell is buried, forming an adhesive layer on a hologram sheet of 100 μm and adhering the hologram sheet onto the pattern section of the binding cell after cutting a unnecessary part; repeatedly painting the surface of the guitar body on which the hologram sheet is adhered several times; grinding the surface of the guitar body dried after the above painting step, and repeatedly painting the surface; and grinding the surface of the guitar body dried after the painting step, and performing a polishing process.
However, because the conventional manufacturing method carries out lots of complicated processes in order to form one binding line on the guitar, the conventional manufacturing method has several disadvantages in that it is unproductive, the formation structure of the binding line is very complicated, there may be a defect in the binding line of the guitar because the binding line is formed on the guitar in a separate type, and the separate type binding line may be frequently separated or damaged when the guitar is used for a long time.